Ben 10 vs The Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben gets tense and under appreciated, the Tickle Monster shows up to help him forget his woes.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise with a little help from moi, put together this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was literally at his wits end. He was exhausted because he had been doing extra shifts for another Plumber in another state. He wasn't even in Staybrook anymore!

"I can't wait to go home." He thought. Helping other Plumbers was fine, but not when you've been away from home for almost two weeks.

"Ben, how is everything?" Rook asked, speaking over a phone.

"Ok I guess, but I wanna go home."

"You sound distressed."

"It's not that. It's just that I'm tired of filling in for other Plumbers here. They haven't been exactly the "nicest" bunch."

Nicest was putting it mildly. The Plumbers in that state were very rude to him, thinking he was a silly boy who didn't deserve the powerful weapon of the Omnitrix.

"Do not listen to them. They do not know what they're talking about!"

"Thanks Rook, but I still wish I was home. It's been non-stop work here." He said in a frustrated manner.

"How about this? How about you come back here to Staybrook and I will send you a replacement." Rook said.

"Rook that's not allowed."

"Let me worry about that. Be ready in a few hours." Rook said.

"Rook, I can't…my alarm just went off. There's a fire downtown!"

"Ben, be careful." His friend said gently.

"I know. I will. Thanks Rook." Ben said gently, now transforming into Four Arms and taking off into the distance.

Once downtown, Ben rescued the injured family, but he was injured himself from the fire. When he returned to the Plumber's Headquarters, they didn't even see to his injuries!

"Take care of it yourself human." An alien growled.

"Silly kid." Another one huffed.

Ben sadly walked out, now too weak to even take care of himself. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

"He's injured." The person said, now trying to squeeze through the portal to follow him to where he was staying.

"Your Highness! Not again!" His attendant said in fear, grabbing his tail.

"Calm down! He needs me," Prince Jocu. "Release my tail!"

"Prince Jocu! Soon, you will be King and unable to do this back and forth between realms. And in plus! Once you're king, your transformation will begin and will utterly terrify humans!"

"We're not discussing that now! I just want to make sure the young human is alright." Prince Jocu said, now wiggling his tail free and following Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben made it back to his temporary apartment. He fell down hard on the couch and winced when he was still in pain.

"Easy there hero," A deep voice said. Ben jumped in anger and fear and quickly transformed into Four Arms again!

"WHO'S THERE?!" Ben growled angrily.

"Easy young Tennyson. I mean you no harm. You may call me the Tickle Monster." The prince grinned, now coming into the light and standing eye to eye with the large alien.

Ben was shocked! Not many aliens were around the same height as Four Arms!

"Tickle monster?! Get real! You stole some of Four Arms' DNA! How else could you be red, tall, muscular, and have four arms!" Ben growled.

"But I am. And I did not steal your alien's DNA. If anything, I am not even an alien. " the prince said patiently.

"I don't believe you! Get ready for some pounding!" Ben said, now charging.

"If you insist on doing battle, then come," Jocu grinned, now bearing a wide and malicious looking smile, filled with razor sharp teeth!

"GAH!" Ben said, somewhat scared by the teeth and long claws that the prince unsheathed. He ran to punch him, but the creature moved quickly and pressed his Omnitrix, suddenly timing it out! It never happened before!

"What?! What did you do?!" Ben said in horror, trying to figure out what to do.

"I simply timed out your device." He smiled, now twirling his fingers and fire-like sparks came off of them. "Remember, I have power while your device is simply an alien device."

Now Ben was afraid! He stepped back as the large creature pounced at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ben said angrily, now sending a punch and landing it on the Prince's jaw. Ben saw that Prince Jocu only smiled and chuckled.

"Not bad for a human."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, it's my turn," Jocu laughed, now wiggling his red fingers on his sides, making Ben squeak out in shock.

"HEHEHEHEY! STOP IT!"

"Why?"

"Y-You're no tickle monster! Those are only kid's tales and GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, now feeling the large titan gently wiggle his tail on Ben's ears.

"Now what will it take for you to believe in me?" The prince mused playfully, now cornering Ben against the wall.

"N-Nothing! This is a trick!" Ben said, now kicking at him and suddenly tripping because Prince Jocu quickly disappeared. Ben landed in a heap on the floor and could only hear laughter, but Jocu was nowhere in the room, at least where he could see him.

"You must remember that you are fighting with a creature from another realm Ben. I have abilities that far outmatch yours." The deep voice laughed.

Ben began to sweat and his skin felt clammy. But then he felt something sharp under his throat. He looked up and saw Jocu suddenly appear in front of him and it was his claw under his throat.

"Ben, I am not here to harm you. Relax." Jocu chuckled, now letting all four arms stretch and began to tickle the young hero on his neck, knees, and ears.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He said, trying to squirm free.

"Come now Ben, you cannot avoid me forever." He cooed, now tickling the young hero on his stomach after manifesting two more tails! He was now tickling him with three tails!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAT! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY HAD ONE TAIL!" Ben laughed, now tears streaming down his face.

"No. I actually have three. I only manifest one so that I won't scare anyone." He chuckled.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELLP!" Ben laughed in terror, now wrenching free and struggling to run up the stairs.

He now began to feel sick because he was still wounded and he was feeling weak too from the tickling.

"GAH! My side is killing me," Ben said weakly, now bursting into his room and almost falling!

"Awww, that means you need some help there don't you hero?" A voice chuckled playfully. Ben looked over and yelled in terror as he saw the prince laying on his stomach on his bed and wagging his tails playfully.

"P-Please no more! I-GAH!" Ben said, now feeling pain in his side. Prince Jocu gently got up and walked over to him. Ben winced in shock, feeling the large hands on his side.

"Easy hero. I do this with the younger ones of my kingdom. Come…let me see that." Jocu said, now helping Ben to the bed.

Once on the bed, the prince gently lifted up his shirt to his abs and dressed Ben's wounds with an herb that suddenly appeared in his hand. Jocu then began rubbing it on his ribs.

"How did you do that?!"

"Ben…"

"Ok ok, you have power. I get it," Ben chuckled. After a few minutes, Ben felt much better as the wounds began to disappear. "Whoa! They're gone! Um…thanks."

"You're welcome young hero." The prince smiled, now sitting across from him. "Now then, I do require payment for my "doctor" services, as you humans call them."

"Payment? I don't have much," Ben said sadly, now reaching for his wallet. Prince Jocu stopped him and made him look at him.

"Ben…I do not require money. I only want you to cheer up. It is my job to cheer up people in my realm and I want to now cheer up more people on Earth. That includes young and overworked heroes like you," The prince laughed, now pinning him down and tickling Ben on his stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP IT!"

"Tickle tickle tickle hero!" He chuckled. "Perhaps I should visit you more often?"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Ben said, now thrashing back and forth, face turning red.

"My how ticklish are these abs? Tickle tickle, cootchie cootchie coo!" The prince teased, now letting one set of claws tickle his ribs and the other set tickle his sides.

"CUUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOT!" Ben pleaded, now pushing on the massive chest that helped pin him down. He was literally acting like an older brother to him! Jocu then let his feather-like tails brush against Ben's ears, neck, and cheeks.

"My my, humans are so sensitive. Almost as sensitive as those in my realm," Prince Jocu laughed, now releasing Ben and letting the hero recover.

"W-Wow, I never knew tickle monsters were real." Ben said, now sitting up.

"Well, now you do. I have been taking over my father for the past hundred years since he wanted me to have more experience." Jocu smiled, now standing and stretching. Ben just stared in awe at the large creature that most people had no clue existed. He was the real tickle monster!

"Wow, well…thanks for, ya know, cleaning my wounds." Ben said somewhat shyly.

"No problem young Tennyson. It is my duty to not only cheer up humans, but to also care for them if need be." Prince Jocu chuckled, now gently ruffling Ben's hair and then disappearing into thin air. Ben could only stare in amazement!

"Did all that really happen? I GAH!" Ben chuckled, now feeling an invisible finger poke him.

"Yes it did young Tennyson. And if you fail to believe in me again, I will return," came a devious chuckle.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Seems Ben had little chance huh? Lol Hope you all enjoyed it! I got the idea from newbienovelistRD! It was a joy to write.  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: It was fantastic! Thank you ever so much, guestsurprise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was right in the middle of a nap when he heard sobbing from the other room.

"Wonder who that is?" He said, now getting up and walking out into the hallway. He heard sobs coming from one of the nearby rooms. He walked up to it gently and knocked on the door.

"C-come in." The voice said. Ben gently walked in and saw Salwa looking sad and irritated.

"Hey, what's wrong hon?" Ben whispered.

"I'm ok…I just had a nightmare," She said quickly wiping her tears.

"Salwa, it's ok." Ben grinned gently, now crawling over to her and hugging her.

"I-I'm ok Ben!"

"Sure you are. But you need help keeping those nightmares away." Ben said, now holding her in a more protective hug.

Little did he know, in another realm the nightmare king laughed in glee.

"Wonderful! Now just a few more nightmares and I will make that little human cry even harder!" The evil king laughed.

"I should have known it was you…" A deep voice growled. The evil king turned and saw Prince Jocu walk in and give him a malicious looking grin.

"Well…Prince Jocu…"

"Don't Prince Jocu me...you leave that young human alone or you will answer to me." Jocu said, now standing eye to eye with the nightmare king.

"You don't scare me Prince Jocu! Only your father is strong enough to GAH!"

At that moment, Jocu had him by the neck.

"Listen. No human under my charge will be subject to your nightmares. Now I will only ask this once…leave her be." Jocu said, his eyes glowing and the malicious looking grin growing wider. When Jocu smiled like that it meant very bad news!

The nightmare king hissed and then disappeared. Smiling confidently, Jocu disappeared and teleported to Ben's room. Ben had slowly fallen asleep, but Salwa was scared to go back to sleep because of her nightmares.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice asked. Salwa jumped and saw the tickle prince grinning at her. Salwa screamed, but noticed her voice wasn't loud at all! In horror, she saw fire sparkles gently rubbing off of the Prince's fingers. He used his magic to deaden her screams

"Now I can't have you scream and wake up everyone," the prince chuckled.

"L-Leave me alone!" She begged.

"Salwa easy I..woah," He said, his red skin now suddenly turning a bluish color and back to red again. "Well, it appears I will be King before I know it." When a prince turned bluish, that was a sign of maturity and that he was ready to be the Tickle King. However, Prince Jocu was still red so he was not quite ready just yet.

"Don't hurt me!" Salwa said in horror, now running in fear but he caught her and pinned her down under him.

"Salwa, come now…" He cooed, now gently bending down and nuzzling her neck. "I am Prince Jocu and I will not harm you. I just defended you from an outside threat."

"Outside threat?!"

"Now now easy….easy…" He chuckled, now gently digging his strong red fingers into the base of her wings.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Tickle tickle…my what a ticklish one you are." The prince laughed, now gently using his nail to scratch under her ears, making her laugh in pure mirth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEELP!"

"Don't panic my dear…it's alright. Let me take those fears away," The Tickle Prince chuckled, now using two arms to tickle Salwa's sides and two hands to tickle behind her shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA QUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHT!"

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo little one…tickle tickle tickle," He laughed, now letting his tails run up and down her arms and gently tickle her nose.

"NO! H-HEY! AH! AH! AHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sneezed.

"Your nose is ticklish little one," He chuckled, now gently tickling her feet with one of his tails.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA PRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHNCE JOCU STAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHP!"

Finally, he let her go and gave her some space to breathe.

"Salwa…you alright?" He asked, now laying down beside her on his side and rubbing her back.

"Th-Thanks, but who are you?!"

"I'm Prince Jocu, the tickle monster Prince. But you may call me the Tickle Monster," He laughed.

"T-Tickle monster?!"

"That's right and I am happy I could help you. You're one of the ones I placed under my charge and my job is to protect and help you when you need me," Prince Jocu grinned.

"But I didn't know tickle monsters existed!"

"Well now you do, now come here," He grinned, now pouncing at her and gently nipping her neck, making her laugh in glee.

"I knew you'd help her Jocu," Ben chuckled from the bed.

"BEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHN HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Nope, I'm letting him at ya this time just like he got me."

"And who's to say you're not next Ben?" Jocu grinned with a devious smirk.

"Oh shoot!" Ben said in shock as one of the Prince's arms stretched and grabbed his ankle. "Gah! Jocu let me go!"

"Nope! It appears the mission this week still overworked you now come here," Jocu laughed, now easily pulling Ben over and tickling him after letting Salwa have a breather.

"Y-You're pretty cool Jocu," Salwa giggled, now gently grabbing one of his tails and wiggling her nails on it.

"OH! You little troublemaker!" The Prince laughed, now pulling her back in the midst and tickling her with Ben again. Truth be told, Salwa really liked this new guardian and his tickles too!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all liked the second chapter!  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: I loved it! I just love that tickle monster! ^^**


End file.
